


The Agents of H.U.R.R.I.C.A.N.E.

by frechi123, Hamino (frechi123)



Series: Agents of H.U.R.R.I.C.A.N.E. [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Aaron tries to woo Alex at one point, Action, Alternate Universe, Angelica never really hangs with them, Deadly and Near-Death Experiences, Dresses and jackets make good parachutes, F/M, Fanfiction, GWash turns into a GOD at one point, Gen, Hamilton - Freeform, Humor, James harbors tiny feelings for Thomas, M/M, Reynolds Pamphlet is mentioned, Robots, Shadow people, Star Wars References, The love story kinda flips all weird, They have superpowers for a bit, agents AU, secret agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/frechi123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Hamino
Summary: Alexander and friends are all apart of the organization of H.U.R.R.I.C.A.N.E., aka the Historical Undercover Representatives of Revolution, Independence, the Constitution, Allegiance, Nationality, and Election. But between all the hot and cold people they meet, the funky futuristic technology, Alex's sort of convoluted love web, and SUPERPOWERS?! They might as well be living in one!





	1. First Impressions Are Crucial To One's Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Agents of H.U.R.R.I.C.A.N.E.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/417146) by NightManiac. 



> Someone wrote this story on Quotev, so I thought I'd bring it here and maybe polish it up a bit! Also, they never finished it, so I decided let me have a crack at it!
> 
> The POVs do tend to change, a lot, so keep your eyes peeled!
> 
> All the shorts they wrote for it will be in a separate work. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander meets Aaron. Then he reports into HQ with Washington and the rest of the Rev Set.

It's rather quiet uptown as I move through the streets, but to me, it's too quiet. Ever since I joined the force, I've been a thousand times more careful of my surroundings. You can never be too careful with who you talk to these days. One minute they're your best friend; the next, they're your worst best enemy. But it can also be vice versa: They could be the bane of your existence, and then suddenly you're attached at the hip like you were friends forever, a right-hand-man... possibly a lover you may have pined after for a long time.

But enough about all that.

I continue strolling by until I come across a young man in a maroon blazer. He seems familiar to me... I walk up to him calmly, tap him on the shoulder, and politely inquire, "Pardon me, but are you Aaron Burr, sir?"

He turns around and sees me smiling at him. "That depends," he replies back, "who's asking?"

I chuckle, fixing my hair as I answer, "oh, well, sure. I'm Alexander Hamilton, at your service, sir. I've been looking for you." At this, Aaron steps back, looking suddenly worried.

"I'm getting nervous..." he says.

I gesture to him. "I heard your name at Princeton, I was seeking an accelerated course of study, you see, when I got sort of out of sorts with a friend of yours; I think I punched him, but it's all a buzz. He handled the financials, I believe."

Aaron raises an eyebrow. "You punched the bursar?"

"Yes!" I add. "All I wanted to do was follow you: graduate in two, join the revolution, you know how it goes. But he looked at me like I was stupid, which I most certainly am NOT! So, how did you do it? Graduate so fast, I mean." I pull out a notepad and pen, ready to take notes.

Aaron just smiles at me. "It was my parents' dying wish before they passed," he says simply.

I gasp, connecting the dots. "You're an orphan?! Me too!" I yell, getting excited now. "Man, I wish there was a war to prove that we're worth more than anyone ever bargained for!"

Aaron chuckles himself, and pats me on the back for good measure. From what I'm getting, he seems to be a generally nice guy. Someone to hang out with and just talk about certain things, you know?

"Sounds nice," he says. "Can I buy you a drink?"

I smile, but shake my head. "That would be nice, but I'm afraid I have to be on my way."

"Alright, then let me offer you some free advice before you're off." Aaron pauses before continuing. "Talk less. Smile more. Don't let them know what you're against or for."

I don't even know what to say, so I just raise a brow at him.  _"Talk less, smile more?" Is he serious? Tell me he's not serious._ "You can't be serious," I say after a few beats.

Aaron crosses his arms. "You wanna get ahead, right?"

"Yes, of course," I answer.

He steps up to my ear and whispers,  _"Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead,"_ immediately sending chills down my spine and my heart on its own little racetrack. Then he backs away and shakes my hand, leaving me puzzled instead. I wonder if he notices that my nerves are all frazzled or that I've broken into a cold sweat.

"Well," Aaron says, chuckling once more, "it was very nice to meet you, Alexander. I hope to see you again some time." With that, he takes off in the other direction.

After a few moments, I go back on my way, turning into an alleyway. I glance around, checking for people before leaning against the brick wall, stomping my feet on the ground three times. The wall opens up to be a secret passageway as I fall back and slide down a long tube to an underground meeting room that I know all too well. John, Lafayette, and Hercules stand around the large meeting table while Washington sits on the edge of it, beaming at me proudly.

I put on my x-ray night shades, aka our work glasses, and suit up as he asks me, "So how did the target seem to you?"

"Nice enough, but something feels off about him." I scratch the back of my head. "He told me that 'fools who run their mouths up wind up dead.' That sounds like a threat, doesn't it?"

Washington sighs as he stands up, walks over to me, and rests a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe, but we can't jump to conclusions like that so soon. We don't want to rush into anything and underestimate our opponents like last time."

Lafayette glances over from where he's standing. "Sir, with all due respect, we did not underestimate King George or his army. We were simply outgunned, outmanned, outnumbered, and outplanned. But we still got our independence."

I hum in affirmation to Laf before thinking over what the director says. It's true we can't rush, but Burr's giving off some rather strange vibes that I can't quite place.

My thoughts are interrupted by the projection screen ringing static before giving way to mumbled speech. Hercules can only exclaim "What the heck?!" in shock, while Director Washington, without success, attempts to fix it. Eventually, the static dissipates, leaving a dark figure standing in its place, their arms folded.

"We may have earned our independence, but for you, it won't last much longer!" the voice speaks; sinister, disoriented, yet still understandable. 

Washington growls in defeat, sitting down as I approach the screen myself, curious.  _Who is this? And why do they seem so familiar? is it their large hair? Is it their magenta-like suit color?_

"Who are you?" I ask them.

They laugh with a flip of their hair. "Come on, don't you know who I am?!" And in that moment, they clap their hands, prompting for a single spotlight to fall and illuminate them. And even though we all gasp in horror, I am the one who's most terrified. The sensation of being electrocuted races through my body as I shake more violently at the maniacally laughing figure on the screen.

_"And if you don't know, now you know, Alexander!"_


	2. Missed Me, Hamilton?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain magenta fashionista and his right hand man reappear, and The Burr Administration becomes a thing.

My fists ball up tighter than our eardrums. As the figure of Thomas Jefferson continues to lose his mind, cold and dark memories slowly swim back into my mind and haunt me. If I had heat vision, this room would have not survived. Washington sees the heat and fury in my eyes and pushes me away from the screen, worried that I might jump at it.

"Aww, would you look at that, seems that Daddy is trying to save your ass once again!" says Thomas in a teasing tone.

Washington glares at the screen. "Oh, please. The only one I'm trying to save is yours!"

My blood stays boiling. I push past Washington to stand at the screen once more. growling like a rabid dog, with my eye twitching uncontrollably. 

 _"Thomas Jefferson._ _"_ I mutter the bastard's name softly.

He flips his hair again. "Alexander! It's been a long time, hasn't it? Gosh, I remember back to when we first met, back in the good ol' days. Such a blunder, honestly, I wonder why I ever brought the thunder on you."

My teeth are grinding and Lafayette's tea kettle is whistling noisily in the distance. Perfect timing.

"Thomas, you'd better wear a raincoat and an umbrella, because we're gonna rock you like a hurricane!" I shout at him.

Suddenly, another laugh is heard as another figure from time lost appears behind him. "Oh, Alexander, I would just love to see you try."

Thomas chuckles and gestures to the man in question. "I'm sure you remember James Madison."

"Yes, as one remembers the worst case of stomach flu," I say, relaxing my hands. "Madison and Jefferson, like gum on the sole of my shoe: nearly impossible to rid myself of."

Washington comes up and separates me from the screen, "now for the million-dollar question: why are you even speaking to us?" He struggles to hold me still while his arms are still crossed as Thomas chuckles again.

"Well, being the nice one I am," he replies, "I just wanted to introduce you all to our new boss."

"What?" Washington replies eloquently. "You have a new boss?"

James says, "why, yes, we do! The last one had an... accident of sorts. Let's just say he failed to conquer gravity. His death was tragic, but don't worry. This one is much more considerate."

As if the day can't get any worse, a familiar figure steps in between them, smirking cockily. The sight of seeing this man so soon already kills the flames in my mind, throwing a dark cloud over it.

"Alexander! I had a feeling we'd be seeing each other again!" he says, and I shake my head in utter disbelief.

"Aaron Burr, sir!" I exclaim. "Are you seriously their new boss?!"

Aaron puts on a dark red tie as he speaks, "why, indeed I am, Mr. Hamilton. And just let me be the first to introduce you and your little friends to the new future of our nation; for you see, we are the Burr Administration." 

John, Laf, and Herc mutter to themselves, I raise an eyebrow, and Washington, whose face is painted with skepticism, asks, "The Burr Administration? Just what do you plan on doing for our nation?"

"Oh, come now, Washy," Aaron says with an amused head shake. "We don't want to spoil the fun now, do we? But let's just say that we're working on a project so big that lives will change forever." With that, the screen slowly fades away to their maniacal laughing ringing true until it too disappears.

"Director," I say with a little growl, sitting down, "perhaps we should do something before they even start."

Laf nods. "Alex is right; I have a bad feeling about what this next project may entail."

Washington sighs and nods as he sits back down. "Alright, we will do something. But we must be swift and careful about it. We only now know of them, so we are unaware of their true capabilities."

***Thomas's POV***

_"Just try to sneak in and take whatever they may have in their arsenal. Then get out as fast as you can. We can use their own weaponry against them."_

The three of us have just intercepted intel from Alexander's rinky-dink director on their next move. As soon as he's through, I turn off the speakers, laughing as Aaron and James begin to arm themselves in preparation.

"Putting that little microphone on Alexander's back was a great idea, sir," I tell Aaron, who nods at me in response. "Now that we know they're on their way here, we can eradicate them easily! Our forces greatly outnumber theirs."

"No." Aaron shakes his head as he lowers the gun to his pocket. "Yes, they are outnumbered, and yes, we are the top dog when it comes to brains, but I'm afraid we're only barely up the mountain when it comes to actual brute strength. However, I do have another good idea."

James asks, "what would that be, sir?"

"Thomas, did you see Alexander's fury when he looked at you?" Aaron asks. When I nod in response, he says, "use that anger as your advantage."

I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I don't follow you, sir."

He sighs. "Let me explain. We all tend to lose control when angry; it's only human. And when we jump into things when angry, we don't even give it a first thought. As a result, someone usually ends up hurt."

"Ah, I see now," I say.

Aaron regards me. "Good. Now, they're going to be here in less than half an hour, so prepare the rest of the agents while you can."

At this, James steps out of the room. Aaron stops me before I can follow after him, "oh, and Jefferson?"

"Yes, sir?"

Aaron slides a file full of papers in my general direction. "You and Hamilton have had quite the history together, haven't you? What with all your cabinet battles. He'd be more than ecstatic to have another one with you. Make sure he never forgets it."

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Burr, sir," I say, laughing as I loaded my gun.

Aaron shakes his head with a smile. "Oh, please, Thomas, don't be so modest. Soon, everyone will refer to me by my true name."

"President Aaron Burr, sir," I say. "Has quite a nice ring to it, I admit." Then I head over towards the door. "And I am going to be VP as you promised, is that correct, sir?" I question, turning back to him.

He nods at me. "Why, yes, of course! You and I will rule over a brand new nation, I promise." 

As I turn and head down where James is, I can't help but realize that only one hand was behind his back as he had said the words. I don't dwell on it much at first, but the feeling that something is off hasn't quite left me.


	3. Bringing Down the Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontations can be quite brutal. Alexander's about to figure that out head-on.

***Alexander's POV***

My squad and I have made it to the roof of a twenty story building by noon. The sun is high in the sky, far above us; it's so hot we all feel roasted well done. At that point, I think I may have actually pulled some seasoning from my pocket that I randomly leave in there. That's how hot it is. We all stand atop a red X painted on the ground (we probably shouldn't have, to be honest), as we ponder how we are supposed to gain entry.

"Any suggestions, gentlemen?" I ask, tipping my shades at the area in front of me.

Laf raises his hand, smiling confidently. "Well, I say that we should use our brand new shades to make a hole onto his roof," he says proudly. "Then we may use our flight jackets to slowly descend down there."

John and Herc both nod in agreement. But we don't have time to implement our idea as the X below suddenly opens up and we all fall inside.

They know. They know that we are coming after them.

We all scream the whole way down until we land in an interview room with a projection screen.

"Or that can work," Laf mutters. We all get up and dust ourselves off, and I groan faintly. It's too dark to see anything; we can barely see one another. We all equip our guns and attempt to look around.

"It's quiet..." I mutter softly, "too quiet."

John exclaims softly, "Hey, Alex! I think I found something!" He points at a file full of papers. All of us surround the table they sit on, and I use my night-vision power on the shades to read it. I'm sure it's old, but not anymore when I'm halfway through it. I start shaking violently.

"What is it?" Herc asks. All I do is show him the slightly moist files, having had my hands start to sweat over them a bit, standing stock still in horror.

"What the heck is this?!" he says after a few beats. "Project B.U.R.R., aka Ballistic Unit of Royal Retaliation?" He scans the papers, coming across blueprints of a large fighting robot with multiple missile launchers at its ready. He keeps rading it to himself until he comes across the last page, entitled "The Revolution Paper", consisting of a list of four steps.

"One, build the robot fighter," Laf reads, and we all see this step has been crossed out already. "Two, force my way into the presidency?? Three, gain access to the weapons of the military. Four... take over the world?!?!?!"

I turn my head so fast I'm surprised I don't get whiplash. "What?! Take over the world?!" My heart races out of pure shock. "Aaron Burr has plans for world domination!"

Right then, a bright spotlight engulfs us in light as agents in black silently march up to us on all sides, aiming right at out heads and chests. We immediately drop our guns and put our hands in the air; we are no fools.

Laf sighs in defeat. "Once again, Alexander, we are outgunned - "

"Outmanned - " John adds.

"Outnumbered - " Herc replies.

"And outplanned," I say, with a sigh and a shake of the head. A door opens somewhere and in walks the familiar figure of my nightmares. The flames in my soul are flaring once more as he draws closer, hands amidst his pockets.

 _Oh, there's a million things I've not done to you,_ I echo harshly in my thoughts,  _but just you wait... just you wait!_

***Thomas's POV***

"Confiscate their guns! Tie them all up, except for Hamilton, bring him here!" All the agents do as they are told. "You and I have some unfinished business," I tell Alexander, who has been brought in front of me. I glare at him with a smirk, and he nods in agreement as he steps up closer.

I notice that he's balling his fists up quite tight, growling under his breath.  _Oh, this is going to be much easier than I thought._

"Your plan will not come to pass, Jefferson! I'm willing to risk  _everything_ to stop you!" he yells right into my face.

I start smiling evilly. "Really? Everything, Alexander? Even your political career? You remember... the Reynolds Pamphlet, don't you?"

He gasps faintly before turning away with a whimper.  _Checkmate._

"Ah, so I see you do," I continue, slowly circling around the human disaster, "So many bad memories coming out of this, huh? Having an affair with a random woman you tried to help, and then decided to refute it by sharing it with the whole world! As if you couldn't kick your own ass any further!" 

The fire burns in Alexander's eyes and he shakes once more, though he is neither scared nor shocked. "S-shut up," I can barely hear him utter. 

"It was so unbelievably stupid of you to do such a thing, it was so hilarious!" I cry out, ignoring him, wiping away joyful tears.

Alexander says, "Shut up!" much louder than before, but of course I push it off and keep it up.

"You know people are  _still_ talking about it, right?!" I flip my hair whilst laughing. "You have invented a new kind of stupid, they say. Face it, that's why you're never gonna be president now!"

At this point, Alexander looks as if he will burst into flames any minute, his teeth may as well have been dust now, both thumbs broken, he is that mad. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" he yells at the top of his lungs. All I can do is slap him and then yank him up by his shirt to be level with me (he's so short), knowing that I can't go batshit crazy on him yet.

"Are you going to keep telling me to shut up, pretty boy, or are you going to do something about it?" I hiss right to him.

In response, I take a right hook to the jaw, losing a few teeth in the process as I fall back. "As a matter of fact, I AM!" he shouts when he's back on the ground. I snatch one of the agents' guns, growling furiously, as he reaches for his only a few feet away.

"Look them in the eye, aim no higher!" I shout, pointing my gun to him.

"Summon all the courage you require!" Alexander echoes back, pointing his at me.

"Then count!" We turn our backs on one another, counting ten steps away from one another as everyone else in the room counts out loud. Right when we're about to turn and fire, however...

"WAIT!" Someone calls out as something tall and metal flies in through the high roof. I step back, giving it room, laughing while everyone else gasps at it in horror, shock, or both. The metal man steps into the spotlight, revealing Aaron himself in a metal tuxedo.

"Let's not rush into anything yet, Thomas," he says, adjusting his tie and powering down the suit. "We must save the best for last."

Alexander starts stuttering immediately, "A-A-Aaron Burr, sir! Y-You're... You're - "

"More powerful than you and your little friends?" he interrupts with a smirk. "Why, yes, I am, thank you for noticing." He turns to me. "By the way, Thomas, scratch out number 2 on the paper. You're now looking at the new president of the United States, soon to be of the world."

Everyone in the Hamilsquad turns as white as a sheet at this declaration. "WHAT?!" 

"We have been here only half an hour!" Lafayette says into the air.

"How did you become president so fast?!" John asks.

Aaron shrugs. "Let's just say the old president cared more about his personal life more than his political life, unlike some people." We both laugh, and I wink at Alexander, whose eye starts twitching.

"Now that's he's president, we're halfway there!" I cheer. "The world will be ours for the taking!"

Lafayette snaps, "it will be no such thing!" 

That;s when Aaron starts laughing again. And that off feeling that I had earlier is finally coming back to haunt me as I hear him say, "Ours? Sorry, Thomas Jefferson, but I'm afraid I'll be taking the world for myself! I'll get all the missiles I need to arm Project B.U.R.R. and take my rightful place by force!"

I feel as I've been stabbed and shot in the back simultaneously. "B-But President Burr, sir! Y-You promised me that I would be VP!" I cry out, pleading with him. "We had a deal!" That's when something else occurs to me. "And what about Madison?! What is he getting out of this that I'm not getting?!"

Aaron laughs crazier than I've ever heard him. "James?! The only he's getting that you aren't yet is a halo!"

My heart stops right then and there. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" In one second, Aaron has shot me, stabbed me, and now run me over with a car, just because I did as I was asked of him. And I am thanked for all that by losing my best friend.

"Sorry, it had to be done. He was only going to get in my way..." Aaron sighs, shaking his head. Then he suddenly aims what appears to be a tiny rocket launcher. "Just like you." And it fires without hesitation.

You have heard of the Fight-or-Flight Response, correct? It makes you believe there are only two answers: fight this problem head-on, or take flight, meaning run, away from it. They lied, because there is a third option that tends to happen.

Freeze. 

You're so scared, you forget how to do either of the other options. That's what happened to me as I waited for it. However...

"LOOK OUT!" I hear Alexander's voice coming from somewhere and the next thing I know I'm on the ground with him there on top of me as the rocket flies straight into the projection screen, causing an explosion that knocks everyone in the room out. As my ears ring out and vision starts to fade, I barely see Aaron flying out the roof once more with all the agents sprawled about, unconscious. Only the Hamilsquad is awake now. They all surround me, with Alexander in the midst of it all, cut and burned.

"Come on!" He screams at me, even though I barely hear it. "We've gotta go now!"

I shake my head, "it's no use, Alexander. Leave me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Jefferson! Your life is just as valuable as the next person's; you deserve to live as much as we do!" he cries out as my hearing slowly comes back. "Now let's go!" He holds out what appears to be his bloody hand in front of me. I take it and pull myself up. The whole area is in flames, save for the area we're in (but the fire creeps closer), and the floor will blow any minute, so we hold each other's hand, breathe slowly... and take a running leap out the open window.  

All that's left is shattered glass and smoke in the formerly clear sky as we all float down using our jackets, mine not being the best as I hold onto Alexander instead.

"I don't understand," I say, facing all of them when we're grounded. "Even after all that, you saved my life anyway. How can I repay you?"

Alexander says, "Help us stop Aaron's 'presidency' before it actually starts." He pulls out the mostly unscathed "Project B.U.R.R." file and hands it to me. "Do the right thing for our nation... for Madison."

A tear runs down my face as I nod and shake hands with him. I may have loved Aaron like a brother once, but I loved James more.

If he has a problem with him, he'll have a bigger one with me.


	4. A. Burr: Our Disobedient Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is joining up with the Hurricane agents; meanwhile Aaron's plotting something behind their backs. Alexander can't catch a break.

***Aaron's POV***

After a little over an hour, I sigh as I land back at the White House, noting that the gates are now overrun by nosy news reporters. I chuckle, landing in front of them, powering down and marching up to the camera.

"People, people, calm yourselves!" I say, quieting them all down, "I've only a few minutes, so I'll try to answer as many questions as possible."

"Mr. President, how did you become president in such a short amount of time?" asks one reporter.

"What is your strategy, and how do you plan on leading our nation, Mr. President?" asks another.

"One question at a time!" I shrug at them. "Let's just say the pressure got to the old president and our nation needed someone like me to take charge. As for my strategy, that's quite simple. We are the United States of America. In times of crisis, even across the world, we stand together so that the would can be a better place for everyone, and I plan on making this world a better place, no matter what."

With that, I salute to everyone, then walk inside the White House, letting the voices fade away, heading up to the second floor and into the president's bedroom.

"Ha! This is more like it!" I exclaim in approval, flopping across the bed. "Everything is going according to plan! Although..." I think for a minute. "There is that chance of Jefferson and the Hamilsquad actually  _surviving_ the explosion... No matter!" I raise my phone. "I'll get rid of them, starting with that son-of-a-whore," I dial a number, very familiar to me. "In order to truly crush your enemies, you must always go after the things they love most." As the phone continues to ring, I start to laugh, mildly but maniacally, as I hold up Alexander's family picture.

 

***Thomas's POV***

"Are you guys alright?!" That's Washington, worrying and freaking out as we all walk in. "I saw the explosion! It's all over the news!"

Alexander simply nods in response. While the Hamilsquad takes a seat, I remain standing, shaking nervously as Washington finally seems to notice me in the room, giving me a death glare. If looks could kill, I would be dead. "And what is  _he_ doing here?" he hisses.

"D-Director, let me expl - "

I shake my head, and hold up a hand at Alexander to silence him. "Alex, please, no," I say to him, "let me explain to him." I walk up to Washington, whose arms remain folded across his chest. "Mr. Washington, I know that you hate me, with the strength of an atomic bomb even, but I'm here to do the right thing. I lost a friend to Aaron's selfishness and pride. I'm not asking you to like me, just let me help. I wish to avenge James Madison. I want to protect our nation from that monster, the true villain here, and I know you wish to do the same." I hold out my hand. "Please... let me join you."

Washington gives me a faint smile, and shakes my hand as he nods to me. "Alright. You help us stop Burr, and there a place for you right next to Alexander." He pats me on the back.

Annnnnnnnnnnnnd unfortunately...

The screen turns on and there's Aaron standing amidst the darkness. Alexander growls at the screen, standing up and getting between him and me and Washington. He's clenching again.

"Well, well. Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson, working together to stop me," Aaron says.

I cross my arms, all seriousness considered. He just doesn't quit.

"Call me old school," he continues, "but I liked it when you two despised one another!" 

I try to stop Alex from getting any closer, but of course he pushes me away and climbs onto the table.

"What do you want, Burr?!" he cries out.

All Aaron can do is laugh at this situation. "Oh, nothing much, really, I was just wondering if you and the rest of your little ragtag agents in need of a shower want to join me for a little discussion before the take over."

Alex and I look at one another. I roll my eyes and he gives me a "is-he-serious-right-now?!" expression. 

He looks back at the screen. "Why on earth would we do that?"

"Let's just say... a little family reunion is in order, isn't it?"

He turns the camera towards two figures hanging over the edge of Lady Liberty's torch. They're wriggling and crying out for help.

"Alexander!"

"Dad! Help us!"

I recognize those voices immediately, and clearly everyone else does the same. "What have you done to Eliza and Phillip, you monster?!" Alexander cries out whilst crying tears.

"As you can see, nothing yet," Aaron replies. "Funny. Your son always said he wanted to see the view from the Statue of Liberty, and yet here he is complaining. No matter." He shrugs, and that's all it takes for Washington to try and keep Alex away from the screen lest he clobber it. Meanwhile, my mental thermometer slowly starts to rise inside of me...

"You are in for a WORLD of PAIN, you hear me?!" Alex screams, still trying to run out of Washington's grip. "You better turn around and bend over, cause once we get there, I'll  _show you_ where my shoe fits!"

Washington covers his mouth immediately. "Excuse me! Calm down, Alexander! If you want to see Eliza OR Phillip again, you need to comply with him!"

Alexander doesn't calm down, instead starts to cry over his shoulder. Meanwhile, the rest of the guys and me turn to look at a smirking and amused Aaron. "What do you want?" I say, in a calm, bored, angry tone.

"Just meet me here in an hour, don't keep me waiting." He peers over at Alex for this next part. "Oh, Alexander, you need to show up in your best suit."

"He needs to what?" John and I say in unison, and Alexander, watery-eyed as he is, looks up asking "Why?"

Aaron adjusts his tie. "I have a proposal for you, and I can't afford for you to look unprofessional when you get here," he responds. "Don't worry, you will enjoy this one." One more laugh and the screen goes black.

All six of us stand stock still, save for our worried glances at one another. We know nary a thing of this shifty proposal. It's not like we wished to know, but with two innocent lives on the line and the rest of the world slowly slipping to danger, do we really have a choice?

No.

We have to rescue them...

No matter what it takes.


	5. Politics... or Friends and Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron hits Alexander with a proposal beyond his political dreams, but is the cost of his friends and family worth it?

***Alexander's POV***

We all arrive at Lady Liberty within the hour, guns loaded, ready to draw.

Director Washington is even with us this time. "If I'm to die someday, either I will die a hero or die trying to be," he states, matter-of-factly. And that was that. 

My heart a-flutters at these words. I can't remember where I've seen such fire in him. It was years ago, when he fought the former King George, but I can remember it like it was only yesterday...

***Washington's POV***

The day is dark and rainy for all of us involved. The wind is chill, I can feel it down my spine. But my heart is ablaze. He is ten footsteps away from me as we stand atop the Empire State Building. We're staring one another down as if our lives depend on it.

"What's the point of fighting, Washington?" the king asks, chuckling under that rancid breath of his. "You and I both know that you'll be coming back."

I shake my head and hiss, "Oh, I highly doubt that, Your Majesty." I tighten my fists. "And that's Director Washington to you!"

He smiles creepily. "Not for much longer."

All that is heard was screaming as we charge at one another trying to tear each other apart. I remember throwing the first punch straight to that jaw of his. Blood is drawn, and teeth go flying. He breaks my nose that day.

Around us, the world seemed to crumble, but we still stand tall. After hours, I finally manage to strike him down. But he would not yield.

"Don't you see, Washington?!" he shrieks, chuckling as he then took me in a choke-hold when I was distracted. "Don't you remember I served you all well: you, and the rest of your nation?"

Even when I knock him off of me, he still laughs. "Look at you," he says, "wasted and gasping for air. But it's useless, you see? No one's coming to save you!"

"Oh really?" I say, looking up and suddenly seeing a certain figure behind him. "Then you have never met my right hand man!" 

The king looks confused until he turns around and gasps, seeing him there with a gun in hand. "Who are you?!

He's not dignified with a response yet until he's clutching a certain somewhere and falling over. Then he looks up to the man in question, who says, "Name's Alexander Hamilton, you bitch!" before hauling him up by his neck. "Feel that, Your Majesty?" he asks in a mocking tone, "that is what independence feels like!"

One jaw punch and it was knighty-night for him. Normally, I'd be mad at Alexander for disobeying direct orders. But of course he had done it to save me.

A loyal right hand man indeed.

***Alexander's POV***

I spare a glance to Washington. A smile and tears. I know he is flash-backing again.

We walk into the room. Aaron's front and center in a sparkling tuxedo so white that perfect teeth stand no chance. And if that isn't already strange, rose petals litter the floor and a soft violin plays. A table is behind him, with candles, and a red carpet dons the floor leading up to them.  _This is some romantic BALONEY is what it is_ , my thoughts scream to me. As everyone else stands guard, I slowly make my way over to Aaron. He pulls out my chair, so I sit down.

"Ah, Alexander, it's about time you came," he says in a sweet tone. "Let's go over my little proposal, shall we?"

I try to look serious, but my voice carries a tiny bit of worry in it. "How are they? Eliza and Philip?"

He presses a button on some thing, and a screen off to the side turns on. They look terrified but have stopped screaming. "Don't worry, they are both safe... for now." I see in his right hand that he holds the rope that can drop my loved ones to their own demise. He smiles as he probably sees me looking at it.

"Alright Aaron," I say with a sigh, before seeing his look, "I mean, President Burr, sir... what's your proposal?"

Aaron smiles, pulling a paper from his jacket. It reads "The Hamburr Administration".  _Uh oh, that's not good._

"I'm not asking for much, really," he replies. "I'll let them go if you only join me."

My head whips up so fast, I wonder how it did not detach from my head this time. "Are you out of your goddamn mind?! Why would I join you??"

"Oh," he says, laughing, "perhaps you should read on first. You'll probably consider it then."

With a huff and growl, I scan the paper a few times. I shake my head disbelievingly and a hush falls over the scene.  _I don't want to believe it, but I have to..._  

"So.. if I join you, not only do I save them, but..." I could almost not get the words out. "I... get to be vice-president?" 

Aaron nods, folding his arms. Everyone else gasps.

"Think about it, Alexander." He takes my hand in his own and helps me stand. A spotlight drops down and now we're dancing as the music goes on.  _Uh, is this a business proposal or a date?!_

Aaron continues to explain himself, "you can earn your respect back after your little mishap with Maria Reynolds. Everyone will forget the past... and look up to us for help. America will see many foes in the future. Don't you think it would make sense to stand up to them together?"

It's not common to say someone rendered me speechless, but this is Aaron Burr we're talking about here. I so desperately want to disagree with him, but he's making sense, so I end up stuttering. "I.... I just - "

"I admire your resolve, you're a strong one," he says, "far more fit to rule, more deservig of respect than anyone else. This is your chance to do so. We can show the world the true meaning of independence. You're not throwing away your shot, are you?"

I wonder how everyone else looks. "How do I know this not a game?"

"I'm like a trust fund, baby, you can trust me." And that's when he goes for the dip.

I'm sure I'm bright red like a tomato right now. Sighing, I think back on the living hell I've lived in for a while. Pain. Hurting my loved ones. Hurting myself. Doing more harm than good.

I can't do this. Not again.

"Sorry. But I'm afraid I am, sir." I take the proposal and decimate it to shreds.

The guys and Washington cheer me on.

Aaron's face turns the shade of Maria's dress. He's so mad, you can probably cook eggs on his head and you would be none the wiser. _Ha! So much for romance._

He drops me immediately, still holding the rope's end, and starts shouting. "What?! You idiot! You could have had it all!"

"But I do have it all, sir," I say, calm as the breeze, standing up and dusting myself off. "I have my wife and son, my family, and I have my friends. That is enough." I put my hands on my hips. "I have already made the mistake once of choosing politics over my friends and family. I won't be making that mistake again."

Aaron's eye twitches. His hands shake like earthquakes. His teeth should be dust, but they aren't. Everyone walks up to me, hands folded.

***Thomas's POV***

"What you gonna do now, bitch?" I ask, smirking.

A hush.

Then Aaron laughs himself insane.

He holds up the rope. His eyes twitches faster, more erratically. I feel a cold sweat coming on.

"I hope you made funeral arrangements for your wife and son, because I'm going to send them back to where they came from." He laughs. 

And lets go of the rope.

" _No!!_ " Alex shouts, too paralyzed to move.

I'm not. I give chase to the rope, catching it before it sails over.

Aaron still laughs himself something mental. I untie Eliza and Philip, and then they hold on to me, trembling. I hold them too, worried they'll disappear off the edge. These are my new friend's loved ones, a separate family of sorts.

"Who are you, brave gentleman?" Eliza asks me, wide eyed. I smile and shake hers and Philip's hands.

"I'm Thomas Jefferson, at your service." I bow to them. "But I do believe now would be a good time to leave." I look over my shoulder and Aaron is _still_ laughing. _Jesus, dude, take a break before your mentality goes upstate without the rest of you!_

The other wield guns. Aaron holds a single button remote.

"We could have ruled the world together, Alexander, but now you have made the biggest mistake of your life," he says. He pushes the button and the statue shakes violently. Sirens pierce the air. Red lights flash.

" _Go, you guys, we have to JUMP!!!_ " Washington yells. Eliza gapes in horror as he jumps over with the other guys, leaving her, Philip, Alex, and I behind.

"Eliza, do you trust me?" Alex asks. He holds her hands and she nods, shedding a tear. "With your life?" Another nod. He grabs my other hand and I take Philip's. Hands held, we all take a deep breath, and dive over. We're lucky that our jackets and Eliza's dress keep us from splattering on the pavement.

"Are you all okay?" Washington asks. The four of us nod. 

That's when the rumbling picks up.

Philip looks back, gasping faintly, whimpering softly. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he wet himself over something.

"F-Father?" he stutters, "you miiight want to turn around..."

Alex turns. "What is it, Philip —" His jaw drops mid sentence. Mine too. Washington as well, as he takes off his hat and holds it over his heart, muttering "just when I thought I've seen everything..."

"Is this real?!" cries John, who is whimpering now.

"How can you do this to our gift to you?!" Lafayette snaps, outraged.

"You think I would use the real one?" Aaron says, making Robo-Liberty twirl her torch. "She's back on Liberty Island. This is just my base."

"How did you hide that thing?" Philip asked. "People are going to question why there are two statues, aren't they?!" At this, the torch points right at him, ten massive launchers at the ready. "Okay... I'll just shut up now." He runs and hides behind me. "Even though this is cool and terrifying simultaneously."

"Any ideas?!" cries Eliza, worried, to Alex.

"Only one... RUN!!!!" he screeches, stepping back slowly, before turning and breaking out into a full on run, with the rest of us following suit, running away from Aaron Liburrty.

"Where are you going?!" he laughs through the speaker. "The _real_ cabinet battle is only beginning, Agents!"


End file.
